


Strategy Meetings Are Not Make-Out Sessions

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Humor, M/M, Stiles being Stiles, Stiles being ridiculous, Stiles making dirty jokes, not a drabble but close, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ruins a strategy meeting because he's horny and thinks he's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy Meetings Are Not Make-Out Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I am not making any money or profit from this fanwork. It is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Stiles really didn’t think they could be blamed for this. At least, Stiles couldn’t! It wasn’t his fault. Who in their right mind could resist kissing Derek Hale when he looked at you with that look on his face? Certainly nobody named Stiles Stilinski, that’s for sure! So really, if anyone was at fault, it was Derek.

“Guys, are you serious? Right now? C’mon…” Scott said with a sigh, still leaning over a table and holding the sides of a large set of blueprints down so they wouldn’t roll up again, as he looked in their direction.

“What?? It was just a kiss. You kiss Kira all the time.” Stiles accused.

“Not while we’re in a strategy meeting!” Kira spoke up, blushing.

“Well…” Lydia mentioned, twirling a lock of her hair, managing to look at once bored and innocent and making Kira blush.

“See!” Stiles insisted.

“It’s fine. We can wait until later.” Derek said with a chuckle and put an arm around Stiles from behind to pull him closer.

“Good,” Scott said with a small sigh of relief. “I want to get this figured out so we can avoid anyone getting eaten next week.”

“Oh...someone’s definitely gonna get eaten WAY before next week.” Stiles said with a grin, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

Everyone groaned, most turning around and walking to another part of the room, or to another room completely.

“What??” Stiles asked, acting surprised and affronted at the reaction he received for his off-color humor.

Derek rolled his eyes and let go of Stiles, heading for the couch to sit down on, shaking his head.

“None of you have a sense of humor.” Stiles lamented as he found himself abandoned in the middle of the room.

Scott sighed and let go of the blueprints, not even caring as they rolled up on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by a set of three Sterek manips I saw on a closed Sterek group on Facebook. I haven’t been able to find it anywhere else, though, and since the group is a closed one I can’t link to it. But, for some reason it sort of reminded me of the strategy meeting they had at Derek’s loft in season 3 to figure out how to break into the bank vault and rescue Boyd and Erica. I’ve set this fic much further into the future than that and it has nothing to do with that strategy meeting at all.


End file.
